


The Wedding

by earlgreyteawrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, KEITH FIC, M/M, Vld keith - Freeform, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, klance fix it fic, klance fixer upper, klance fluff, klangst, lance fic, lance mcclain - Freeform, lance serrano - Freeform, season 8 fixer upper, vld keith fic, vld lance - Freeform, vld lance fic, vld season 8 fixer upper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreyteawrites/pseuds/earlgreyteawrites
Summary: It's been a good while since Keith has seen everyone, but when he decides to surprise everyone by showing up for Shiro's wedding, the person he wants to talk to the most isn't exactly reciprocating those feelings.





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This was really impulsively written due to my guilt for lack of content, but I figured it would be good enough to post despite the fact that it’s no revised or checked in any way (I’ve been working on a fic that’s likely going to be at least 80,000 something words, and if I actually end up not trashing it I’ll post it here and on Tumblr, so there’s my excuse)

Keith had to admit, he got a little teary eyed when he watched Shiro bend down and kiss his new husband, the man that was supposed to be his so long ago. Cheers erupted among the crowd as Shiro dipped Adam, getting a laugh and a playful slap on the arm for it. Shiro had been waiting years for this moment,  _ years _ . And when their engagement was broken and Shiro went off to space, well, Keith could see how much he’d missed the man….but it was over now.

Things had really fixed themselves in the past couple of years. Hunk had become the most serious chef in the universe. Pidge was creating technology at the speed of light, Coran was helping the alteans resettle while Allura and her now wife Romelle began to reintroduce their old culture before Lotor’s era; and Shiro was finally beginning to recover from the trauma he’d experienced in space, molding back into his old life at the Garrison. As for Lance, Keith wasn’t really sure what he was doing.

The lions and the Atlas remained, their presence welcome in the safety of the Garrison. And as long as the paladins were willing, they could always form Voltron was needed, but that need hadn't been there since the war ended and Altea returned.

As the cheers erupted, all of this went through Keith’s mind while Shiro chuckled, happy tears dripping down his cheeks while he carried Adam down the stairs. They both laughed together, clearly very in love and having no care in the world while Keith and the others walked down with them down the aisle.

Bird seed was thrown, Adam and Shiro got comfortably into a fairytale-like carriage which would take them to the after party and soon everyone was following after them, even the others.

Amidst the chaos, Keith hadn’t had much time to talk to anyone and catch up, but he figured that’s what the after party was for anyways. He’d been away for so long. Of course, he’d made sure to keep in touch with everyone while he was away doing relief, calling, texting and facetiming as often as he was able. But it wasn’t the same as being with them. Something about the other paladin’s presence was comforting; and now he finally realized that’s what he’d been missing.

When the war had ended, Keith had felt strangely empty for a long time. He hadn’t been sure why, but he’d known something was missing from his life. And in that brief time, Keith being Keith assumed that he really just wanted to be in action again, to be helping people and cutting down the bad guys. And though he’d loved his job and every second that he was able to give hope to those in peril...it was different than what he’d thought; the emptiness was still there, and it never seemed to go away.

As he'd spent time traveling from world to world, city to city, bringing aliens of all sorts food and water; he’d realized he was at his happiest when that part was over and he was talking to one of the paladins, Shiro and Lance specifically. It wasn’t that Keith didn’t enjoy traveling around with Axca and all of them, but it hadn’t felt right, like he didn’t really belong. And when he’d found out that he wasn’t going to be able to make it to Shiro’s wedding due to work, well, it had finally clicked.

Keith left, mostly because he knew that the relief program would be fine without him and because he was kind of impulsive after the whole thing molded together. He’d gone straight to earth, just in time for Shiro’s wedding. In fact, he’d surprised him less than an hour ago in the best white tux he could find and a pathetic excuse of a fancy braid in his hair. But during that simple hour, standing with everyone was enough to make him feel whole again. Even just being with Shiro had been enough to make him feel like he had a purpose again.

And now here he was, alone on the steps of a church, happy as could be.

Keith took in a deep breathe, the smile on his face unable to fade. Everyone had been more surprised to see him than Shiro and Adam, which was honestly pretty funny, but thankfully neither of the grooms had cared that he’d stolen away the attention.

During the whole ceremony, he'd noticed people stealing glances at him, exclusively Lance. The wedding had been rainbow themed, so Lance had been dressed in a sky blue tux that looked more beautiful than Keith could describe, the tailcoat in the back making him seem rather enticing. Through the ceremony, it had been immensely clear that Lance was aching to talk to Keith, he was giving him the face he always made when he was excited, but Keith had only come out when the ceremony had started, so there hadn’t been any time beforehand.

Keith had to admit, he wasn’t sure who he was more excited to see, Shiro or Lance. But as the ceremony continued, Keith was pretty sure the Lance excitement was getting a little bit above Shiro excitement (mostly because he’d talked to Shiro more often through text and calls). Not that he didn't care about Shiro of course, but Shiro had another person to love on him right now.

Keith relaxed slightly, figuring it was time he caught up with everyone. He was going to give Shiro a huge hug and the others as well. But even as he drove there on his old hoverbike, he couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to talk to everyone. Simply being in their presence had been enough to fulfill that empty part him, what would it be like to talk to them again?

Keith fantasized about being with his space family again throughout the after party, talking, maybe some light drinking and talking about old times. It sounded too good to be true.

 

The moment Keith arrived he was rushed to a little tent that was placed under the stars to give a best man speech. Not like Keith had prepared for this, but he’d done well enough, all the while looking for everyone subtly. He spotted Allura and Romelle cuddling as they beamed at Keith’s little stories about how Shiro helped him as a kid and all the things that Adam had taught him and done for him as a father figure. He found Hunk as he described how he’d always admired Shiro and Adam’s relationship and Pidge sitting next to Coran while he talked about their space adventures. And when he finished, he couldn’t seem to find Lance anywhere.

Everyone applauded and Shiro gave Keith a peck on the cheek, which Keith appreciated, but his mind was starting to wonder elsewhere. Where had Lance gone? Why wasn’t he here? Had he left?

The entire time Keith worried about this in the back of his head. He still appreciated everything like the cake cutting and the first dance, but it still nagged at him. He subconsciously looked everywhere for Lance, everywhere he could possibly think of. He’d even wandered into the bathrooms in attempt to find him, his eyes locking onto anything that matched the blue that Lance’s suit had been.

Keith talked, he hugged and caught up with the former paladins. He drank some champagne, listening to everyone gush about how surprised they were to see him. Shiro and Adam didn’t fail to pepper Keith with kisses and tell him how glad they were he could make it. Keith decided not to mention the whole being jobless and currently without a place to live thing to them. He couldn’t ask to go with them on their honeymoon, after all it was their time together as a couple, so he firmly decided against the decision, neglecting to tell anyone else either.

The night went on, Keith felt great talking to everyone of course, he felt perfect and had learned about everyone’s new lives. Hunk had started to establish a food related charity to eliminate hunger across the galaxy. Pidge had created a new form of robot that would help those suffering from chronic loneliness and Allura, Romelle and Coran seemed to be doing well. Romelle, Keith realized, was currently pregnant (due to altean technology of course) and the baby would be coming in a couple months. He congratulated them and felt her bump as well as a little kick from the infant inside. Coran was also doing well, now teaching alteans all over their old culture. It was great to hear what people were contributing to the universe and how everyone was growing...but there was that missing piece, and it was Lance. Keith just wanted Lance, he knew that was last part of the empty feeling still inside of him.

Keith took a sip of his second champagne. It tasted like a weird, but it was Shiro’s favorite so he didn’t question it. Allura was describing how she was improving altea while Romelle looked longingly at Keith’s drink. Apparently human alcohol of any kind could seriously hurt any altean, but she seemed so curious. Keith tried to be subtle about his glances all the while as he half listened to Allura’s descriptions of the improvements that were being made to the castle so that it gre juniberry flowers. And though this interested him, he was still a little spaced out.

And as Keith took a glance at his watch, realizing it was already eight, he couldn’t take the fact that he just had to sit here anymore.

“Sorry Allura.” Keith apologized as he interrupted her, “But, uh, have you seen Lance? I haven’t seen him since the vows.” Allura paused, looking around for a moment.

“Oh, I don’t believe I’ve seen him since after the uh, you humans call it the first dance, right?”

“Oh…” Keith mumbled, so maybe he had left, “Sorry Allura, it’s great to hear altea is doing well, but I think I need to find him.”

“Ah, it’s no problem.” Allura shrugged it off, turning to her wife and placing a hand on her belly as Keith ran to Pidge.

“Have you seen Lance?” he asked, his voice sounding a little bit more desperate than he would’ve liked it too.

“Nah, he was eating some cake after the first dance though. He loves wedding cake.” Keith thanked her, quickly running back towards the spaced themed tent that had been set up to protect the food from the snow that was falling. He looked around frantically, he really didn’t want Lance to have left, not after all this time he’d waited to see him. It wasn’t exactly hard to get to Cuba by any means, a ten minute train ride tops...but he had no idea where he lived.

Hunk caught Keith’s eyes and Keith headed towards him, once again asking, “Have you seen Lance? Please tell me he hasn’t left yet?”

Hunk took a precious second to swallow his cake, his expression falling a bit.

“Yeah, over there.” he pointed behind him where a little stone fence was blocking the edge of a small cliff. It had a great view, but in the dark it was hard to see more than a lean figure. Relief flooded Keith.

“Oh my god, thank y-”

“Wait.” Hunk interrupted quickly, “...Lance, uh...he’s kind of having a crisis right now. He’s been avoiding you most of the night.”

“...What? Why?”

“I don’t know, he won't tell me. But I think he’s still processing that you’re here, it felt like a bit of a dream to all of us when you walked up there.”

“But why would he even-”

“Look, you’re going to have to ask him, just...just don’t pressure him too much. He’s a little freaked out right now. Be gentle with him.”

With that waning, Hunk decided to exit the area, leaving Keith confused and worried as he stared at the figure in the distance.

...Lance had been avoiding him? And Hunk thought it was because he was still processing things? Sure, Keith could see how that might hurt his feelings but...why would he avoid Keith over that? All this time Lance had been intentionally staying away. That kind of hurt a little bit; but despite that, Keith moved forwards, approaching the former blue paladin.

That little walk to the edge of the cliff felt like the longest walk Keith had ever had. With every step, another feature of Lance came into view. First it was his long legs, next his perfectly proportioned chest, the suit covering it magnificently. Next was his soft dust colored hair, then his freckles and his cute pointed nose, and finally a tiny glimpse of the blue in his eyes.

Keith reached out, letting his fingers brush the small of the boy’s back. Lance flinched, going tense as he turned his head around.

“Hey.” Keith mumbled. He knew Hunk had told him to be gentle, to be careful with Lance and that he was in a vulnerable state, but...Keith just wanted to touch him so badly, he wanted to know Lance was there.

Without a word, Keith gathered Lance into his arms and kissed his cheek a little longer than he probably should’ve, unable to help it. “I missed you.” he whispered, “God I missed you.”

Keith could feel Lance trembling as his hands crept up Keith’s back, clutching onto his white suit rather desperately. But what came next was rather unexpected.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” Lance sobbed softly. “Y-you could’ve at least given me some time t-to prepare myself.”

“I-I’m sorry.” Keith stuttered, hardly able to believe that Lance was crying. “I had to rush over here so fast I didn’t think about calling or texting anyone-”

“You’re gonna have to leave now aren’t you?” he blubbered, “You were gone for so long and now you’re gonna go back, just like everyone else.” he breathing shaking for a moment. “I don’t want you to go. I don’t want you to go.” Lance sobbed weakly, his body going a bit limp.

...Keith wasn’t expecting that.

Lance continued to sob softly, clutching onto Keith like his life depended on it, his fingers digging into Keith’s back as he trembled weakly.

For a little bit, Keith wasn’t sure what to do, he wasn’t sure what to say. Partially because he really was staying and didn’t want to tell anyone, partially because he was terrible at comforting.

But after thinking for a moment, he realized that if Lance was crying over this issue then this shouldn’t be kept a secret.

“Lance, I-”

“I-I’m sorry.” Lance blubbered, “I shouldn't have avoided you, but I didn’t want to get my hopes up hat you were staying and I-I just acted like an idiot.”

“Wait, Lance-”

“I don’t wanna be a bother. I’ve just missed you so much, a-and I knew that if I saw you I’d have to watch you go all over again and-”

“Lance.” Keith mumbled, and he finally stopped, tears spilling down his cheeks as he looked up at Keith. “...Lance, I’m staying on earth.”

There was a brief moment of silence, and during that Keith realized how warm Lance was and how flushed his cheeks were, along with the two empty glasses of champagne. Lance wasn’t a drinker, he hated how any alcohol tasted and apparently had a grandpa who was a drunk, so he never touched the stuff. The only reason Lance would ever do that was to intentionally…

“Lance…” Keith sighed, “...don’t tell me you got yourself drunk over this?”

“Mhm.” Lance sniffled, clearly guilty, especially now that he understood what was happening. 

Keith shuffled away from the side of the cliff, he wasn’t feeling too keen about a tipsy Lance being so close to the edge. He should’ve noticed early by the way his voice was slightly slurred, but Keith had also been panicking a little bit, so it made it a little less easy to pick up on.

“...You know that won’t make you feel better.” Keith murmured, holding Lance closer than before, “If anything it makes it worse.”

“I know.” Lance sobbed, “I know, I’m stupid-”

“You’re not stupid.” Keith sighed, “...How many glasses?”

“Three.”

“Only a little drunk then. But I’m not letting you drive yourself home.” Keith murmured, reaching down to wipe Lance’s cheeks delicately with his thumb. “...You know I was serious about staying on earth, right?”

“...You were?” Lance croaked.

“Yeah.” Keith confirmed softly, “...The relief program said I couldn’t come down for Shiro’s wedding...so I quit.”

“You quit?”

“Yeah. I liked helping people...it just felt  _ wrong  _ without you guys, or at least one of you near me. I wanted to come back here so I can see you and my brother and Hunk and all of them. I’m staying.” Keith confirmed quietly.

“Do you have anywhere to stay?” ...god, Keith really wished Lance hadn’t asked that question.

“Er, no.” Keith mutterred, “I did most of this on impulse.” Lance gave Keith a watery smile,

“Typical. Do you at least have money?”

“No enough for a hotel.” Keith sighed, feeling like a bit of an idiot for not thinking ahead, “Everything I earned from relief is still being processed to here.” Lance smiled a bit brighter, leaning against Keith’s chest.

“...Stay with me then? Just for a little while?”

“Are you saying that because you’re drunk?”

“No!” Lance insisted, “...I’ve...I’ve actually thought about you staying at my place for a while. My parents wouldn’t mind, they like you after talking to you a few times on the phone. Plus if I’m drunk I’m going to need someone to make sure I get home safely.”

Keith had to admit, that was really hard to argue with. Not to mention, it was already getting late, Shiro and Adam had already left by now, it would be too late to ask if he could crash at their place.

“...Alright.” Keith sighed. Show me where your car is, I’ll fold up my hoverbike and put it in the trunk.”

“It can do that?”

“Yeah, duh.” Keith sighed, Lance really  _ was  _ drunk if he couldn’t remember that hoverbikes folded.

 

Keith managed to get Lance to calm down, and checked to make sure it looked like he wasn’t crying before the ventured back out with the others. They said their goodbyes and gave out some hugs and occasionally a kiss or too before heading to the parking lot where Keith folded his bike and stuffed it in the trunk of Lance’s minivan.

“You ready?” Keith asked softly, but by the time he had done everything, Lance had already fallen asleep in the front seat, proceeding to drool over himself. Keith let out a deep sigh, rolling off his jacket and fitting it over the boy.

As he started up the car and drove, he figured he really was a bit of an idiot for what he did...but he was happy. He was happy to be here, he was happy he got to see such an important moment in Shiro’s life...and he was glad that Lance was here too.

Something blossomed in Keith’s chest as he watched Lance drool over himself in his sleep. Somehow that was adorable and Keith didn’t question himself for thinking that. But as he drove, taking the speedway to Cuba, he realized that this was the beginning of something new, something that had never been done before...a new part of his life. And Lance was in it.

Keith decided he would never regret quitting his job for this.

This was going to be the beginning of something beautiful.

 


End file.
